Talking Things Through!
by No1butjoe
Summary: A week after saving his friends and Gregor from the Men in White, Danny starts showing signs of depression. While sitting in his room, he begins to wonder why Sam and Tucker chose Gregor over him. DxS Please, R&R! COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT!


Talking Things Through!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Occurs after Danny saves Sam, Tucker, and Gregor from the Men in White. Slightly different since Gregor stays, his real name isn't 'Elliot', and he continuously hangs out with Tucker and Sam after everything. Brought on by boredom and watching episodes of Danny Phantom online.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Danny Phantom, Gregor, Sam, Tucker, or any other character, place, or thing associated with the show.**

**Summary - A week after saving his friends and Gregor from the Men in White, Danny starts showing signs of depression. While sitting in his room, he begins to wonder why Sam and Tucker chose Gregor over him. DxS**

The ceiling really seemed to occupy his thoughts for the moment and he didn't bother answering the phone when it started ringing.

_Probably just a wrong number, _he thought, sadly.

They were different in many ways, he knew, but just because a new guy came into the picture didn't mean that they had to replace him so quickly. Walking home from school everyday was becoming a habit, not to mention it was getting kind of lonely.

"Danny? Honey, it's Sam," Maddie Fenton said, sticking her head through Danny Fenton's door, the cordless phone in her hand.

Her son's eyes widened, before narrowing again.

"What does she want?" he asked, cautiously. "If she's calling to tell me that she and Tucker are going to hang out with Gregor from now on, then tell her don't bother. I've already figured it out."

He had known when they had both walked away from school with Gregor instead of him, Sam's arm linked with _his_. They had glanced back at him, but neither had moved to walk with him. It was then that he realized that he had lost them.

"Danny, why don't you just talk to her?" Maddie suggested, handing him the phone.

Waiting for his mother to leave, he hesitantly placed the phone to his ear, muttering a weak "Hello?"

Silence lingered on the other end for a moment or two, when . . .

"Danny, I'm sorry."

The halfa sighed, sitting up on his bed and resting his elbows on his knees.

"I don't think sorry is gonna cut it this time, Sam," he replied, running a hand through his hair, absentmindedly. "But, if it makes any difference to you, I'm glad you guys are happy."

"Danny, no, please, just listen to me," Sam pleaded, her voice urgent and panicking, as if she was afraid he'd hang up on her. "Tucker and I never wanted this to happen. We were so caught up in hanging out with Gregor, we never stopped to consider how you felt about all of this. And-"

Here, Sam stopped, pondering her next choice of words. Danny laid back on his bed, an arm slung across his forehead.

"-we never got the chance to say thank you for saving our lives."

A small smile crossed Danny's lips for the first time since Gregor appeared, but quickly vanished. Were those voices he heard in the background?

"Danny? Danny, are you there?" Sam's voice echoed into the receiver. "Earth to Danny."

His eyes narrowed as he immediately realized what was going on.

"You know, Sam, it would've been easier to talk to me if you didn't have Tucker and Gregor in the background feeding you lines," he snapped, pressing the disconnect button before flinging himself onto his bed again.

_I thought being unpopular was bad, _he thought, rolling over and burying his face in his sheets. _Being unpopular AND without friends is even worse._

The phone ringing again startled him, but he sighed, turned into Danny Phantom, and headed to the park for some peace and quiet.

_Flashback . . ._

"_Excuse me?"_

_The girl of about five turned at the sound of the voice, surprised to see a boy of about her own age standing there, looking quiet shy._

"_Hi," he said, smiling nervously and lifting a hand to wave at her. "Um, I was wondering if I could play with you. All the other kids turned me down and, well, you look like you're having fun."_

_She stared at this strange boy for a while, before smiling back at him and moving over to make room so he could sit down. Her new playmate smiled widely and eagerly sat next to her, examining the castle she had made._

"_Hey, you're pretty good at this," he praised her. "I'm Danny, by the way. Danny Fenton."_

_His new friend smiled, extended her hand. _

"_I'm Sam Manson," she said. "I, uh, I hope we can be friends."_

_Danny took her hand, shaking it once._

"_Definitely," he agreed. "Come on, I'll show you how to make the moat."_

_End Flashback . . ._

Danny had turned back to normal behind some bushes at the park, then, sat on a bench near the water fountain, eyes downcast. That was one of the happiest moments of his life. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to control the trembling.

"This is all my fault," he said out loud. "I never should've said anything about Gregor. He-He's everything that Sam needs in a guy anyway. Not some half ghost who runs off to fight and leaves his friends to go off and fight."

"Danny?"

The youngest Fenton glanced up to see Sam standing there, alone. Immediately, Danny lowered his gaze as Sam sat next to him, never taking her gaze off of him. Hesitantly, she slipped her hand in his. Danny didn't move away, but he still remained silent.

"Can you talk to me, Danny?" she asked, hopefully.

He turned to her, his eyes flashing green for a split second before reverting back the blue.

"Sorry, I'm still waiting for news on what I'm supposed to say," he stated, turning back to look at the ground.

Sam winced at that, but didn't back down.

"Well, at least I wasn't spying on you!" she shouted, angrily. "I don't believe you, Danny! I'm trying to make things right between us, but you just seem to be pushing me away even more."

"Maybe that's the way it should be."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise at that sentence.

"Danny, what are you talking about?" she asked.

The half-ghost sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm saying, maybe you and Tucker are supposed to be with Gregor, not me," he replied, finally taking the chance to look at her. "He's popular, funny, smart, and he's a goth like you. He even has Tucker in a trance!"

Sam threw her hands up in exasperation and stood to her feet.

"You know what, Danny?" she said, not bothering to look at him. "I don't know why I even tried!"

"Sam."

The grip on her arm prevented her from leaving and, when she turned to look at him, she gasped. This wasn't the fun-loving Danny she knew. No, this new Danny looked beaten. His eyes were dull, his facial features no longer had his smile lines. Sam's face softened.

"What does he have that I don't?"

The goth gasped in surprise at the question and sighed.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked. "Danny, Gregor is just a friend. He's a cool guy. Tucker and I were never looking to replace you. We could never do that. We just, needed time, I guess."

Her friend nodded.

"Danny, I'm sorry."

"I am, too," came the reply.

Sam looked over at him, confused. Then, it dawned on her. Him not liking Gregor, him spying on her and Gregor.

"Danny, Gregor and I . . . we never really . . . we never actually . . . went out," Sam stammered, finding the ground interesting.

Danny jerked his head up to look at her, surprised. They never went out?

"Why not, Sam?" he asked, curiously. "I mean, you two-"

"I-I'm interested in someone else," she answered quickly.

Silence lingered for a moment or two when Danny spoke again.

"Who?"

"I've known him for a while," Sam began, still looking at the ground. "You actually know him really well."

Danny's face turned pale.

"Please, tell me you are NOT talking about Tucker," he pleaded, clenching his fists.

Sam laughed suddenly, shaking her head.

"No way," she immediately responded. "I think of Tucker as my brother. No, it isn't him. . . . It's you."

She dared herself to look up and sucked in a deep breath as she did. Danny's gaze was locked on her and she found herself unable to pull away. Danny placed his hands on either side of her face, pulling her closer to him.

"Forgive me," he pleaded, before connecting their lips together.

Sam immediately forgot about their previous conversation and about Gregor. Nothing else existed as she hurriedly returned Danny's advances and kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, interlocking so she wouldn't have to let go. After time, they broke apart to breathe, foreheads touching and small smiles on their faces.

"Always," Sam replied to Danny's statement from before.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed. This is so ridiculous! I have, like, 5 story ideas for Danny Phantom! I blame it on reading fanfiction. Thank goodness I've finished this one. It's one less story I have to worry about. Please, review!**


End file.
